disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Bishop
A senior member of a holy order. These oracles are able to issue holy decrees. Their connection to the gods allows them to control the weather and the elements around them. Cataclysmic Mystery (Su): The Bishop Oracle gains a mystery just like any Oracle, but it must select from the following list. Apocalypse, Dark Tapestry, Elemental, Flame, Heavens, Life, Lunar, Metal, Nature, Shadow, Solar, Stone, Volcano, Waves, Wind, Winter, or Wood. This replaces the oracle's normal mystery. Holy Decree (Su): The Bishop Oracle can always select one of the following Holy Decrees in place of a revelation. They must meet the prerequisites to select each Holy Decree. The Oracle must select one of these as it's first revelation. If it has a saving throw, the save DC is the same as the oracle's normal revelation save DC's. Read Weather: ''Gain the spell Read weather at will with no component cost. At 10th level this also casts an augury spell at no cost as part of the read weather spell. ''Divine Decree: ''gain the ability to cast the spell Mage's decree 3 times per day. At 11th level one creature per point in your charisma modifier that receives this message can be effected by a suggestion spell, will negates. The Oracle must be at least 8th level before they can select this. ''Divine Clarion: ''The Oracle must possess the divine Decree revelation to select this. When using Divine decree, select up to one creature per point in your charisma modifier. Those creatures are effected by a bless spell. ''Word of God: ''The Oracle gains a single word of power, effect word, of a spell level she can cast and sacrifices a spell slot of that level permanently. Once per day, Whenever the witch casts a spell, she can apply the word to the spell being cast, but must follow the usual word casting rules using the normal spell's level as the word effect level to determine if she can combine them. You can apply this effect another time per day at 16th level. The oracle must be at least 15th level before selecting this. This can be selected multiple times, each time sacrificing a new spell slot and gaining a new effect word. ''Weather Decree: ''The Bishop Oracle must possess the Divine decree and Divine storm revelations to select this ability. If the listed weather effect from Divine storm is active, whether created by the bishop or naturally occurring, and the Oracle uses their Divine Decree ability, the weather expands to the same size of the divine decree or the divine decree's effect extends depending on which is larger. ''Divine Weather: ''The Oracle can cast control weather once per day. Doing so only takes 1 full round instead of 10 minutes. If a different weather effect is in play, this overlaps it immediately and they cancel each other out. It can only generate effects based on your mystery, listed below. An Oracle must be at least 6th level to select this. ''Divine Storm: ''Only Oracles with the Apocalypse, Waves, Wind, Winter, Nature, Winter, or Heavens mysteries can select this. The Bishop Oracle can use it to create a thunder storm, Sleet Storm, Hail Storm, or Hurricane, or end one of those ongoing effects. Regardless of the storm created, it gains the lightning strike ability of a thunder storm. You are never the target of one of these random bolts of lightning. ''Divine Heatwave: ''Only Oracles with the flame, Heavens, Solar, or Volcano mysteries can select this. The bishop can create a thunder storm, hot weather, A Heat Wave, a Thaw, or force Early Spring, or it can choose to end one of those ongoing effects. Regardless of the choice, you can generate heat lightning. This works like the lightning strike ability of a thunder storm. You are never the target of one of these random bolts of lightning. ''Divine Eclipse: Only Oracles with the Dark Tapestry, Apocalypse, Lunar, Metal, stone, and Shadow mysteries can select this ability. This can be used to create a sleet storm, Cold weather, Fog, Sleet, or frigid cold, or it can choose to end one of those ongoing effects. In addition, the entire area of effect is treated as if in a darkness spell for the duration. Divine Overcast: ''Only Oracles with the Life, Dark tapestry, Nature, Shadow, and Winter mystery can select this. This can be used to create overcast weather and it also creates foggy weather all over the entire area of effect, or it can choose to end one of those ongoing effects. This fog is light, however at 12th level the fog becomes medium and at 18th level the fog is heavy. ''Divine Downpour: ''Only Oracles with the Life, Nature, Waves, Wind, wood, and winter mystery can select this. The Bishop Oracle can use it to create a thunder storm, Sleet Storm, Hail Storm, or Hurricane, or end one of those ongoing effects. Regardless of the storm created, it gains the Flash flood mundane hazard . This creates 5 feet of water in the area of the storm, and striking as often lightning usually strikes, instead creatures may be effected by the Flash flood hazard. ''Weather Scrying: The oracle must possess the divine weather ability to select this.'' The Oracle can now cast the spell scrying 3 times per day. This can target any creature within it's weather effect. ''Divine Edict: ''The Oracle must possess the divine decree ability to select this. The oracle can choose to effect a creature with one of her crafted edicts when she speaks to it with her divine decree. This can only be used to target a single creature. ''Spell Decree: ''The Oracle must possess the divine clarion ability to select this. The Oracle can cast a spell with a range of touch or ranged touch, or a revelation ability with the same stipulations, against one of it's divine clarion targets. '''Craft Edict (Su):' The Bishop Oracle gains the ability to invoke the power of their god's holy words and craft them into trinkets. They gain the Craft Edict ability of the Master of Life and Death Prestige class. They learn to craft a single kind of edict. At any level in which they would gain a revelation, they can instead choose a new edict. This replaces the Bishop Oracle's 7th level revelation. REINCARNATION Bishop Oracle Reincarnation